Un Chico Malo
by Tepo
Summary: Zim logra vencer a Dib, y su perfecto plan arruina la Navidad para causar una crisis mundial que deje a la tierra vulnerable. Pero santa lo sabe todo, y no puedes huir... Ni aunque seas irken. Para darle una lección, Santa obliga a Zim a pasar una feliz festividad al lado de otra chica que también es un dolor de muelas para el gordo: Gaz Membrana.


**Antes de Empezar:**

Este fic esta dedicado a Denisse. Una gran seguidora, probablemente la primera que me ha apoyado y que ha seguido de cerca mis trabajos. Un obsequio para agradecer su constante apoyo. Espero el fic sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 **01- En la Lista Negra**

-No podrás detenerme, Dib gusano- rio Zim mientras preparaba su misil.

-Nunca lo lograras mientras yo respire, Zim- replicó Dib con determinación.

Ambos se encontraban en lo alto de un enorme edificio, escalando por lo largo de un enorme misil contra el fuerte viento, en una puesta del sol morada. La gente los miraba desde lo bajo de la acera, sorprendidos y aterrados, algunos gritaban aterrorizados, otros se arrancaban las ropas; ninguno de ellos sabia porque, la histeria colectiva solamente había sido desatada por, digamos… Gaz. Zim llevaba la delantera, con las extremidades de su Pak ayudándolo a trepar, encajándose con facilidad en el metal; sostenía en sus manos Irken una bola de energía encerrada en un armazón metálico opaco, el activador de su misil.

-Nobles sentimientos, humano estúpido- exclamó Zim sonriendo- ¡¿Pero acaso puedes levantar una cuchara con el trasero?!

-No importa lo que digas, jamás... espera ¿Qué?

-¡¿Que si puedes levantar una cuchara con el trasero?!

-Por supuesto que no...- aseguró Dib incomodo por la naturaleza de la pregunta. La realidad es que… nunca lo había intentado.

-Entonces tu mundo está perdido.

-¡¿Eso que carajos tiene que ver?!- exclamó el jovencito ofendido.

-La tierra sufrirá por tu incompetencia- dijo Zim triunfal.

-¡No te burles de mí, maldito alíen!

Dib empezó a trepar frenéticamente mientras Zim lo observaba con complacencia desde lo alto del misil.

-Dib, Dib, Dib- rio Zim emocionado-. Tus patéticos intentos me divierten, pero tus capacidades traseristicas no son suficientes para lograr detenerme.

-¡No necesito levantar cucharas con mi trasero para vencerte!- dijo Dib furioso.

-¡¿Eso crees?!- preguntó el extraterrestre divertido-. Veamos entonces como te las arreglas contra... esto!

Zim activo un botón en su muñeca; un agudo silbido salió de su Pak, pero Dib no le dio importancia. No obstante, pocos segundos después una parvada de pájaros se abalanzó contra el misil. Zim colocó la fuente de poder en su misil y este se elevó. Dib siguió avanzando, pero los pájaros le impedían ver. Antes de que pudiera preverlo, la bota de Zim impacto contra su rostro y Dib cayo del cohete. Zim empezó a reír como maniaco.

-¡NOOO!¡He fallado!

-Si. Zim gana...- rio el Irken-. La tierra sufrirá tu incompetencia... por no poder levantar una cuchara con el trasero!

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- gritó Dib cayendo.

La explosión del misil causo un PEM que destruyo varios aparatos del lado norte de la ciudad. Incluido el esclavo del juego que cierta persona jugaba. Así mismo, la fuerza de la explosión destruyó una nave Irken que se encontraba ingresando en la atmosfera terrestre. Ninguna de estas dos personas supo quién fue el responsable, pero juro hacerlo pagar por el atrevimiento.

Pocos segundos después, el cielo se ilumino en una luz azul intensa. La capa de Ozono se adelgazo por un efecto eléctrico de ionización que permitió pasar los rayos solares intensamente durante cinco minutos; esto a su vez provoco un efecto invernadero cuando la capa volvió a la normalidad. El calor intenso derritió la nieve en las principales ciudades del mundo, arruinando la navidad, la economía y los ángeles de Nieve. Zim reía encantado de la vida, seguro de que la crisis económica desataría una tercera guerra mundial, la cual derivaría en debilitar las fuerzas humanas para su posterior conquista. Zim había arruinado la navidad... y alguien mas no estaba contento con ello...

* * *

-La misión ha sido un éxito, Gir.

-Siempre supe que nunca lo lograría.

-¿No quieres decir "siempre supe que lo lograría"?- inquirió Zim.

-No.

-Pequeño robotito irritante- dijo Zim entrecerrando los ojos-. Sea como sea, aquí no entran feas… digo, no queda más que esperar. Con la navidad arruinada, mañana se desatara la guerra y los restos de este planeta serán reclamados por la armada Irken.

-¿Porque?

-Porque el misil fue construido con piezas vietnamitas, americanas, japonesas, alemanas y rusas. Todos se echaran la culpa y morirán... jajaja!- rio Zim tallando sus manos-. Aunque aún me queda pendiente ese pequeño país llamado Chile, sé que nadie se tragaría que fuera parte de un plan tan bien elaborado, pero nadie tampoco lo quiere aliado... Sera el único país que sobreviva al holocausto mundial, pero ya me las arreglare para conquistarlo en su momento.

-¡Me gusta el chile!

-Créeme, Gir, este chile te daría chañangas ñangas- dijo Zim sacando su enorme y reptilesca lengua.

-Ok. Te quiero. Wi!

Gir salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Bien es momento de...- Zim se arrojó en el sofá-. Descansar.

* * *

-El invasor Zim ha sido un niño muy malo...

-Eh... en realidad, ni siquiera es un niño, Santa.

-¡No me interrumpas!- gritó el anciano barbudo sacando los dientes y amenazando con un dedo a un pequeño duende.

El viejo gordo vestido de rojo miraba por la ventana. Dos duendes lo acompañaban, ambos parecían temerosos y nerviosos; uno vestía verde, otro rojo: eso era una marca característica del puesto que desempeñaban.

-El calentamiento global derretirá la nieve de todo el planeta eventualmente ¿Saben lo que eso significa?- inquirió el anciano acariciando su larga barba.

-¿Múltiples desastres naturales y muertes civiles?- inquirió el de rojo.

-¿Nuestro taller sufre peligro de hundirse en la nieve adelgazada?- inquirió el de verde, y el de rojo volteó a verlo con aprobación.

Pero Santa guardo silencio unos segundos antes de mirarlos de reojo.

-Significa… ¡Perdición!- gritó girándose y escupiendo sobre sus ayudantes al gritar- ¡Perdición! ¡Perdición!

Ambos duendes cayeron al suelo, atemorizados.

-¡Sin nieve no hay navidad!- gritó el anciano cayendo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y ese imbécil lo ha arruinado todo…

-Señor Claus, no debería entrar en pánico…- susurro el duende rojo.

-¡Mi Ponche!- sollozó Santa limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Señor, aún tenemos unos días antes de navidad y…

-¿Y?- Santa volteó a ver al duende.

-Creo que podríamos encontrar una solución para que el impacto ambiental se reduzca y…

-¿Me estas sugiriendo que extorsione al niño verde para que repare el daño que ha hecho?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!- exclamó el duende horrorizado.

-Además, no creo que le importe mucho ingresar en la lista negra.

-Tal vez le interesa salir de la lista negra… si envenenamos a todos los chicos malos de la lista- declaró pensativo Santa Claus.

-¡¿Señor?!

-Podría funcionar.

Santa se puso de pie rápidamente, y agarró su abrigo, mientras era perseguido por ambos ayudantes.

* * *

Gaz entró a su casa de mal humor, solo para encontrarse con una escena que redujo varios niveles su sufrimiento: el sufrimiento ajeno. Dib, por algún motivo desconocido, se encontraba postrado en una silla de ruedas, con el rostro completamente cubierto (seguramente ocuparon muchos vendajes para esa cabezota, ese pensamiento causo una pequeña carcajada en la niña) exceptuando sus enormes ojos que miraban fijamente la televisión. Sus brazos estaban intactos, pero su pierna izquierda parecía rota, y a juzgar por un sonido seseantes que salía del vendaje, le daba la impresión que su hermano estaba en un estado perpetuo de sufrimiento y agonía. Exquisito. Olfateo el aire para percibir el aroma y grabarlo en su memoria.

-Fuera de aquí, imbécil- dijo pasando a un lado de él y sentándose en el sillón.

Busco alrededor, pero no fue capaz de encontrar el control remoto. Tras varios segundos de intentos fallidos, su furia estallo y volteó a ver a su inútil hermano.

-Dame el control- declaró con tono controlado, pero lleno de odio.

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso, Gaz!- la voz de su padre la alertó. Al voltear, lo encontró de pie mirándolos con detenimiento-. Me temo que tu hermano ha sufrido un accidente muy grave, cayendo de una altura considerablemente por encima del nivel del suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Mis primeras teorías fueron que su cabeza de alguna manera se llenó de helio, pero no tengo evidencia físicas de ello- declaró con decepción-. Sea cual fuese el motivo de esto, Dib ha quedado incapacitado para hablar, controlar sus evacuaciones o parpadear, aunque ha quedado en un estado de permanente dolor punzante que lo transporta a un éxtasis de agonía más allá de la comprensión humana! Esos leves siseos en realidad son gritos delirantes, aunque… preferí dislocar su mandíbula para evitar escucharlo 24/7…

-¿No era más fácil darle anestesia?

-Hija, soy científico, no cirujano- se burló el profesor Membrana como si fuera absurdo lo que decía su hija-. Le di una silla de ruedas, nano maquinas regeneradoras y el control de la televisión…

-¡¿Por qué el control de la televisión?!- preguntó ella alarmada.

-Porque con la silla de ruedas no puede subir a su habitación.

-¡Pero mi esclavo del juego quedo arruinado por el PEM!

-Lo siento, querida, pero la columna dañada de tu hermano es prioridad aunque sus probabilidades de reproducción sean casi nulas- dijo el profesor dando palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija.

-¡¿No podemos solo desconectarlo?!

-Gaz, ya habíamos hablado de esto…

-Primero necesita estar conectado a un soporte vital para desconectarlo- recitó la chica desviando la mirada con enfado.

-Y recuerda hija mía: mandar a tu hermano al hospital y practicarle la eutanasia en la misma semana es mal visto en la mayoría de los países, incluido el nuestro.

-Selección natural, padre. Mantener a Dib vivo contradice todo lo que me has dicho.

-¡Por el contrario, hija mía! ¡Dib ha demostrado una capacidad sorprendente para sobrevivir!- se burló su padre con satisfacción-. Un poco de ayuda, como su progenitor, no afecta mi juicio científico. Seguiré estudiando su enorme cabeza cuando se recupere.

Sin decir más, el profesor se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Gaz se cruzó de brazos y pateo el sillón, tomando asiento en el mismo.

* * *

Cuando Zim despertó, se encontró amarrado en una silla. Amarrado con luces navideñas, en un árbol. Trató de zafarse, desorientado y aún demasiado débil, y eso alertó algo frente a él. Escudriñando en las sombras, vio una figura enorme acercarse.

-¡¿Q-quien?! ¿Quién es?- preguntó el alíen entrando en pánico- ¡No pienso votar por ningún partido político! ¡Ni siquiera tengo cedula de identidad! ¡Déjenme!

-No vengo por tu voto…- la figura abrió sus ojos, que brillaron rojos en la oscuridad.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Zim aterrado- ¡No quiero ser vegano! ¡No!

-¡Cállate, pequeño niño verde!- gritó Santa saliendo de las sombras y tomando a Zim del cuello-. Soy Santa…

-¿Quién?

-Santa. Santa Claus.

Zim estudio al sujeto en silencio.

-¡Santa Claus, arruinaste mi navidad!

-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo- replicó Zim encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Santa Claus, el sujeto que suplantaste el año pasado!

-¡Yo nunca hice eso! ¡Mientes!

-Por supuesto que…

-¡Mientes!- gritó Zim agitando la cabeza- ¡Mentiras, sucias mentiras!

El Irken escapo del árbol, sacando sus garras y destrozando las ataduras. Volteó a ver a Santa pero simplemente se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Óyeme, solo te pido unos cuantos segundos- dijo Santa cerrándole el paso a Zim-. Además, hablo rápido. Veras, normalmente no suelo venir a confrontar directamente a los chicos malos, pero después del asunto del misil, has quedado en lo alto de la misma.

-Ah, me confundes con otro- declaró Zim siguiendo de largo.

-¡Óyeme pedazo de…!- Santa tomó aire, se retiró dos pasos y le dedico su mejor sonrisa al Irken-. D-de… de muchacho. Te quedare eternamente agradecido si solucionas este asunto del calentamiento global, que por cierto tú provocaste, y te tomas unos días de vacaciones para no interrumpir con mi navidad. Después de lo cual, podrás destruir lo que quieras a tu entera satisfacción. Los monstruos y los desastres pueden esperar unas semanas, no crees?

-Nah, tu estas demente- Zim trato de escapar nuevamente, pero Santa le volvió a cerrar el paso, con una sonrisa más amplia… y perturbadora.

-No, no te vayas, porque resulta que tengo un as bajo la manga… y quisiera mostrártelo- Santa sacó un Tablet y la entregó a Zim.

Al principio, la imagen era desenfocada, pero tras unos segundos, dos siluetas aparecieron. Dos siluetas altas; dos siluetas más altas.

-¡Mis altos! ¡No!- gritó Zim horrorizado.

\- Por código, no puedo dañar a ningún chico, pero esos dos… esos dos los puedo lastimar mucho, y lo hare; ahora mismo toda la sociedad Irken está en pánico y todas las misiones e invasiones están en pausa. La sociedad Irken se desmorona - dijo Santa sonriendo-. Veras, este es el trato: vas a resolver este asunto del calentamiento global, como un favor para mí…

Zim observaba en silencio a sus altos, amarrados en un árbol, al igual que él, pero rodeados de pequeños duendes y renos.

-Rojo, creo que fue mala idea comerme al enano verde.

-¡Te dije que si gritaba, no podía ser una galleta!

-Los smlurs gritan…

-¡Y tampoco son galletas, imbécil!

-¿Crees que si lo devuelvo, se calmen un poco?- preguntó preocupado.

-Vomita. Podría funcionar.

-No… yo me refería a…- Morado se encogió de hombros-. Sabes que soy de metabolismo rápido.

-¡Qué asco!- rojo cerró los ojos- ¡Mejor cállate!

-¡No, tu cállate!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Cállense ambos!- gritó un reno de nariz roja.

Zim hizo rechinar sus dientes y alzó la vista hacia Santa.

-Trato hecho…

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Además de eso, la verdad es que necesitas aprender una lección- replicó Santa con una sonrisa muy amplia-. Y hay alguien a quien arruinaste la navidad, además de a todo el planeta. Una chica que, en realidad, está en segundo lugar en mi lista negra.

-¿Y? Ve al grano, albóndiga acaramelada.

-Deberás ir con ella y remediar su miseria. Con una sonrisa- declaró Santa alzando un dedo-. Cuando logres hacerla sonreír, tu misión estará cumplida.

-¿Solo una sonrisa? Es una burla a mis habilidades- exclamó Zim con tranquilidad-. Dime quien es esa sucia larva que debo hacer feliz.

-Su nombre es…- Santa reviso su lista-. Gaz Membrana.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

En un principio estaba considerando hacer de este un One Shot. No obstante la idea se fue gestando y creciendo, y la verdad es que mi otro fic de Invazor Zim tiene ciertos detalles que debo cuidar asi que… decidi darle un poco mas de profundidad a este otro.

El fic no busca una trama compleja, sino que básicamente será comedia y romance. Si, será un GAZR.

La temática navideña viene de una idea descartada para un capitulo del fic "The love of Doom". Pensaba hacer un especial navideño para ese fic, pero la idea no terminaba de gustarme, asi que descarte la idea. No obstante, ahora me parece excelente para un fic independiente. Espero les guste. La verdad, será un fic corto, un par de capítulos y listo. No creo sobrepasar los cinco o seis capítulos, pero… he dicho eso tantas veces. Jeje.

Si les gusto, pueden dejarme un comentario. Y espero sobre todo que a Denisse le agrade. Hasta pronto!


End file.
